The Mouse and the Dinosaur
by PikaYoshiGirl
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Pikachu and Yoshi.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) So, it's been one full year since I released my first fic, and I never had the chance to think up something new. I know, it's insane, but school was a real problem this year, and I was constantly stressing over it. Please, don't be mad- I feel guilty enough as it is.  
**

**Also, in this fic, Pikachu is a girl. The game never really says what gender Pikachu is- it just refers to it as 'it.' Hope you enjoy anyways!  
**

**

* * *

**

The rising sun was passing slowly, slowly over the top of the peaceful neighborhood that the smashers resided in. Like clockwork, a single bicycle rides down the street, it's rider ringing a bell while throwing the newspapers. Doors began opening all down the streets, residents walking out to get them while greeting their neighbors, both human and non-human. The shops at the plaza were turning their lights on and opening their doors, like on any other Saturday morning, in any other town.

This place had no special name- it was just one of the many 'Smashvilles' around the globe, but to many, it was just referred to as 'home.' It offered any accommodation any populated place would have...but that's not what made it a home. It was a gathering place for the ones that came here. Who were they? Anyone who wanted to be a smasher.

And who wouldn't want to be one, especially when they were called to go on risky missions and adventures everyday. But you'd be surprised by how simple the lifestyle around here was. You'd think that neighbors would get into brawls with each other for no reason to 'train,' but that wasn't true. Everyone co-existed pretty well- you could walk right through and never know that the people that lived here were aspiring to be fighters in the next big tournament.

But in just one week, it would be empty- a complete ghost town.

* * *

One of the residents, a simple Pikachu among many others, was asleep in her small house. That was, until, sunlight creeped in through the gaps in the window shades, and woke the brightly-colored mouse up. She yawned, turned over in bed, and ran a paw through the fur on top of her head, remembering about what was going to happen over the next few days. '_These are the last days we'll be in this neighborhood_,' she thought. _'After this, I won't see my friends for an entire three months..._'

It was just another way of life around here, a cycle. All smashers-in-training came to this neighborhood to live for the Fall, Winter, and Spring so that they could go to the nearby school. At this school, everyone learned the basics of fighting, adventuring, working on teams, and what to expect in the world beyond their homeland. All of Pikachu's foreigner friends came from other lands, and when summer vacation came, they all had to go back to their own lives with their families until September came again. She could visit them sometime over the next three months, but it was such a long trip to places like Yoshi's Island, or even Popstar...

'_I should do something with them today,_' Pikachu thought to herself. '_I have nothing else to do. And I need to get my mind off of packing...it's gonna be a real mood-killer.'_

That was settled- it was time to gather up the gang one last time. Pikachu walked over to her wooden table piled up with knick-knacks, picked up her signature green bandanna with it's half-pokeball symbol on the top, and pulled it over her head, just below her ears. With that, she trotted downstairs and out the door, ready to feel the blast of the early June heat. She was going to make today a good day no matter what.

* * *

Pikachu soon arrived at Yoshi's house, knocking on the familiar egg-shaped door with green spots painted on it. A few minutes later, Yoshi came down from upstairs. Pikachu could tell he had just woken up, too; his saddle was inconveniently placed on his back, seeming to fall off at one side. He seemed to notice this and placed one hand behind his back, holding it firmly, while his other hand reached for the door handle. There must've been a secret underneath that saddle or something.

Besides from that, Yoshi was still excited to see his guest. "Hey!" he said, trying to look cheerful.

"Hi," Pikachu replied tiredly. "I just woke up and ran down here."

A few seconds passed, and both creatures went silent. Yoshi held the door open for a few seconds, then decided to come outside on the porch. He shook his head.. "It's awful, isn't it?" he asked. It was obvious what he was implying- the fact that they had to move away next week.

"I know. That's why I came over so early," Pikachu replied. "I was thinking that we should all do something today. It's Saturday, and it's the last free day I have before I...pack up." Those last two words were hurtful, even if she always knew everyone couldn't stay here forever.

Yoshi frowned. "It's been bothering me, too. I've been a lifeless blob these past few days, no offense to people like Kirby and Jigglypuff." He smiled a little, but then dropped it. "It's depressing around here...I don't know what to do with myself, now that everyone's busy with packing. I'm not going to see anyone else like you guys for a long time. Just regular, boring yoshis," he said distantly.

Pikachu knew what he meant. The only smashers she would see over the summer were pokemon. This town was the only place where you could see any other kind of species, all in one place. Besides from here and a few other 'Smashvilles,' everyone was separated by oceans, mountains, the sky, or even entire planets.

"I know that we've gone through this every school year," she offered. "But I've never really had a summer with any of you guys."

"And the closest we'll be to spending one together is..." Yoshi thought. "today..."

Pikachu nodded. "Exactly what I've been thinking. Why don't we go find everyone and go somewhere?"

Yoshi's eyes lit up. "I know where we can go today!"

"Where?" Pikachu asked, trying to keep her inner excitement under control. Even though he was being normal now, her green friend's ideas could turn out to be a real mess in the end.

Yoshi jumped up and down like a little kid. "The pool! We haven't been there in a long time, and this is the last day it's gonna be open!"

Pikachu regained her original composure and went crazy with joy. Why didn't she think of doing that before?! An entire, splash-filled day with her friends and the rest of the smashers at the pool? Great! It would be her final chance to see everyone in one place, one last time before vacation started. Nothing could go wrong...right?

Yoshi tugged on his boots a little and ran ahead. "Let's GO!"

* * *

**(A/N) I know, this a short start. But I want this to be a few chapters long, and I'm still wondering if this is a good idea or not. I'll just take baby steps with this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Oh, maaan...I published this story back at the start of July, and it's already March. It's been 9 months.

I'm sorry for not updating in a long time...after summer ended, I went through heck for a few months, what with school and all. I've cleared my head since it's spring, but before I re-start this story, I just wanna let you guys know that:

- I changed the title from 'A Night to Remember' to 'A Fight to Remember.' Why? Because, I decided to put in a fight around the end of this short story. I think it deserves more action than I originally planned for it.

- The story's not taking place at the mall anymore. It's taking place at the pool! I re-worded the first chapter so this makes sense. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking when I made the mall the main setting for this story. I think a nice day for Yoshi and Pika at the pool sounds better than a hectic night at the mall. And, it gets past my writer's block!

* * *

.:Chapter 2:.

--

In a fit of excitement, Yoshi dashed to the sidewalk, stopped to look both ways, and crossed the street. If they were going to the pool today, they were going to have to get everyone together and go as soon as possible. It opened in five minutes, for crying out loud! What if they couldn't find a table? They'd have to sit on the ground! Yoshi didn't want that to happen. He started brainstorming ideas about who to invite and what food to bring, until-

"Slow down!" Pikachu called from behind him, snapping Yoshi from his thoughts. Pikachu had to run on all four legs just to catch up. "I don't even know who's house we're going to first!"

"Kirby's!" Yoshi yelled back, having already made it across the street and sitting down under a tree to wait for Pikachu. When she soundly made it to where Yoshi was sitting, the yellow mouse pokémon plopped down on a shady spot in the grass next to him.

"Since today's gonna be like a picnic, I was thinking that maybe Kirby would know about what snacks to bring," Yoshi said.

Pikachu frowned. "As if you wouldn't know yourself!" she lightly punched Yoshi in the shoulder. "Come on, genius. You were the one who decided to make today a pool day. Let's hear some more good ideas!"

Yoshi shrugged. "I don't think we'll need to bring anything fancy. How about...hot dogs?"

Pikachu made a face. "They already sell those there!"

Yoshi blinked. "Pizza?"

"They sell those too!"

Yoshi crossed his arms and huffed, feeling insulted. "How about YOU think of some ideas, then? I'm sure you have_ plenty_!"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Pikachu stood up proudly. "Since this is our last day here before we all have to pack up and go home to our boring lives for the rest of the summer, I propose that we have a party for the heck of it. After all, I won't be seeing any of you guys for three months, so..." she trailed off, letting Yoshi to mentally finish the sentence for himself. "I think we should go all out and get something like...a CAKE!"

Yoshi's eyes lit up, but deep inside, he knew this idea wasn't too realistic. "Yeah, but how on earth are we gonna find a cake right now? Pika, the pool opens in-"

"Five minutes," Pikachu declared. "Yeah, I already know what time it opens, genius."

"_Smarty..._" Yoshi muttered. "Well, let's drag-er, I mean, _invite_ Kirby out of his house, and he'll help us decide on what food to bring. Then we can go find whoever else is awake by now."

"Another good idea from you, huh?" Pikachu grinned. "Alright then. I'll race ya to Kirby's!"

"You're on!"

--

Unfortunately, Yoshi forgot Pikachu knew Volt Tackle, which she used to run at the speed of light, so he lost.

"Aww, YEAH!" Pikachu was tap-dancing on Kirby's front lawn, repeatedly pumping her fists in the air. "I WIN! Looks like you'll be the one dragging Kirby out of his house today, buddy!"

Yoshi, still exhausted from the race, crossed his arms with a huff. "Yeah, right! I'm not your friend, buddy!"

Pikachu paused for a moment. "Wait, how does it go again? I'm not your buddy guy, I'm not your guy buddy, he's not your buddy friend, I'm not your friend guy..."

Yoshi slapped a hand to his forehead at his friend's babbling, and walked up to Kirby's front porch, knocking on the cheery pink door. A whole minute passed. Out of desperation, he then turned to Pikachu (who was still talking to herself) with a look of disappointment on his face. "If he doesn't come outside, our party is screwed. He's the only one around here that can cook decent food!"

Pikachu snapped back to attention from her rambling and laughed. "You're really good at rhyming, you know that?"

Apparently, Yoshi didn't notice- right now, he was too busy trying to peer through Kirby's mail slot. At that, Pikachu shook her head, mumbling so Yoshi couldn't hear her, _'Some people just don't know how to take compliments!_'

Yoshi looked up. "I heard that! Yeah, I'm good at rhyming and all, but Pika, we have a dilemma over here! Kirby's not home!"

The yellow smasher rubbed her chin in an attempt to look smart. "Well, he HAS to be inside. Where else could he possibly be this early in the morning?"

Yoshi shrugged, still distracted by trying to look for any sign of Kirby. "Knowing him, who knows?"

Deciding to take the initiative, Pikachu walked up to the front door, but she didn't knock. "Here, I'll wake him up. He's _gotta_ be in there. Step aside!"

Yoshi took a few steps back to make way for her. Seeing the goofy smile on his friend's face, he stifled a laugh. "Are you seriously going to-?"

"Of course! When have I not?" Pikachu grinned. She started to crawl up the side of Kirby's house; it was in the shape of a circle resembling the puffball himself, so it was easy to climb up. When she found an open window into the house, Pikachu turned her head and nodded at Yoshi, who gave her the thumbs up. She then reached her paw inside the window- and released a shocking blast of electricity through the room. If this didn't wake up Kirby, _nothing_ would.

"_Haaaaalp!_" Kirby's screams of terror could be heard from inside. "Who let that yellow rat up here?!...Oh wait, it's Pikachu! Hi, Pika!"

Despite Kirby's welcoming, Pikachu frowned, still hanging onto the windowsill. "Why are you still sleeping?" she seethed. "Come on, unlock the front door already! We need to make this quick. Yoshi and I have something important to tell you..."

--

Once inside Kirby's house, Pikachu and Yoshi sat at the kitchen table. Pretty much all the furniture in the house was pink, which gave Pikachu a headache from just looking at it. She _hated_ pink. Or, as Yoshi taught her to say, 'strongly disliked.' Over time, though, Pikachu found a way to deal with looking at Kirby, who was the brightest shade of pink of any creature she'd ever seen- even pinker than Jigglypuff!

Pikachu had her eyes closed and was rubbing her paws on her forehead, trying to think of some way to make that cake idea work out. Meanwhile, Yoshi drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for Kirby to come back from the fridge with his glass of chocolate milk. "So, Kirby, we came over to tell you about this awesome idea I had! We're going to the pool today!"

Kirby came back to the table, putting his drink down and sliding into his chair. "You guys are kidding, right?"

Yoshi stared. "Uh, no..."

Kirby gulped, as if Yoshi had said something vulgar. "But...we can't go _there!_"

Pikachu opened her eyes and glanced up. "Why not? You can swim, right?"

The puffball just shook his head. "No, it's not because of swimming," he shivered, acting as if the very reason for his fear of the pool itself was a taboo thing to say. "It's because the kids always used me as a volleyball!"

At this, Pikachu rolled her eyes, and Yoshi gave a sheepish grin- after all, it was him that suggested they used Kirby as a ball. What else could they have used? The original volleyball had popped, and Kirby looked like the closest thing to one at the time...

Yoshi tried to change the subject. "So...you got any ideas for what food we should bring to the picnic?"

Kirby paused for a few seconds, and proclaimed, "I got nothing."

Pikachu threw her hands up in the air. "What a dream team we have here! A guy who's run out of ideas, a thing who's only half-awake, and then there's me, the only sane one around here!"

Kirby frowned. "I don't see _you_ coming up with any ideas!"

Yoshi nodded. "I said the same thing! Oh, wait...there was that cake idea you had, but I don't think we can get one around here. All we have up the street is the ice cream shop, and let me guess-"

"They already sell ice cream there," Pikachu finished for him.

Kirby tapped his chin. "Maybe we don't have to buy one. I could _make_ a cake!"

Pikachu's eyes lit up, feeling like her idea was accepted for the first time today. "Really? Thanks, Kirby! How about we leave you here for a while so you can make it, and we'll go find some people to bring to the pool. Okay? Good!" She grabbed Yoshi's arm and ran back out the front door. "See ya in an hour!"

Once the door had closed, Kirby could only stand there by himself, looking at the seats that Pikachu and Yoshi had just been sitting in. He flopped down on the floor, feeling defeated and utterly hopeless.

"How am I gonna make this thing in just one hour?"

--

"This is working better than I thought it would!" Pikachu said, running up the street alongside Yoshi. Their next stop would be at Jigglypuff's house.

"Yeah!" Yoshi agreed. "I hear Kirby's a really good cook. One of his attacks involves cooking his enemies in a melting pot," he commented. "I guess picked that move up from all those culinary classes he took at school..."

But just the mere mention of the word 'school' made Pikachu slow down, a frown spreading across her face. "I wish we could stay here all year," she sighed. "I hate the thought of leaving Smashville. Summer break at home is so boring..."

Yoshi slowed to a halt right next to her. "You think it's any different for the rest of us?"

His rodent companion shrugged. "But you live on a tropical island! You probably never get bored!"

The green dinosaur shook his head. "It's not as fun as it sounds. Once you live on an island your whole life, there's nothing special about it, honestly," he assured. "It's like I need a vacation from a vacation!"

Pikachu smiled a little at that statement; at least she wouldn't have to go through this situation alone. "I actually like school better than vacationing back home, and that's saying a lot, considering all the homework and training we have to do..."

Yoshi then put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry so much! We've gone through this before, and we'll be back here before you know it. But for now, let's make sure to make this last day together an awesome one, alright?"

Pikachu looked up, grinning even more. "I'll try my best."

Yoshi gave her a high-five. "Great! I'm sure we'll have fun. Nothing can possibly go wrong on this day, right?"

_...He didn't know how much he'd regret making that statement..._

_

* * *

_(A/N) Wow. This is definitely not my best_. _But I've been so busy writing Super Smash Saga lately, that I kinda forgot about this fic.

I kinda regret starting this fic back in July; I guess I was really bored and didn't know what to do, so I wrote this. Maybe I should've just made it a one-shot...I don't know. Tell me what you think!


End file.
